


In the Bedroom

by andthatiswhythelightningstruck



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthatiswhythelightningstruck/pseuds/andthatiswhythelightningstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eobard Thawne joined Team Flash, it was somewhat inevitable for Barry Allen to genuinely like him. (Three times Barry Allen found himself in Eobard’s bedroom…and the one time they were in there for a completely different reason.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Bedroom

Barry Allen didn’t know why he was standing outside _his_ bedroom.

It wasn’t even like he’d be in there.

Everyone else was in the living room, chatting and helping themselves to snacks. It was another quiet (fairly quiet, anyways) movie night – and Eobard had been the one to volunteer his house as the perfect mini movie-theater. It was an odd sight, to be honest, with everyone sitting on the couch and Cisco debating with Eobard whether or not to marathon the original trilogy of _Star Wars_. (“We’d be here all night,” Eobard pointed out. “We don’t even know if all of us will be awake by the time _Return of the Jedi_ plays.” Cisco had waved the DVDs in his hands, replying exasperatedly, “Well, _yeah_ , but at least we can say that we tried!”)

Eventually, Barry had walked out of the living room, telling everyone he needed some air.

Which wasn’t exactly a lie.

He needed air – air away from Eobard.

So Barry rested his forehead against Eobard’s bedroom door, breathing hard and feeling heat warm at the tips of his ears and the back of his neck. He should have gone outside instead – or maybe into the bathroom, where he had at least a more secure sense of privacy. Out here in the hallway, Barry might have guaranteed giving himself away.

This was stupid.

Barry didn’t even know why he was running – it wasn’t that it was _Eobard’s_ fault. He and Barry had moved past hat point – they had settled everything fairly, and things were just getting better.

_Things were getting better._

“ _God_ ,” Barry mumbled to himself, pushing his hands up to the back of his neck. He could feel the warmth that settled under his skin – just another clue that confirmed why Barry was standing away from everyone in the first place.

Because Barry wasn’t running _from_ Eobard –

“Barry?”

Barry jerked away from Eobard’s door to see the man standing in the hallway, holding up a bowl of popcorn and eyebrows lifted. Barry felt his face warm up considerably as he stammered, “Um – Eobard! It’s…you.” He sucked in a quick breath as Eobard headed towards him. “Is something wrong?” Eobard asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I – no.” Barry shook his head quickly. “No. Nothing like that.” _It was the exact opposite. Or maybe not. Was this wrong? It should be wrong._

Eobard frowned. “Are you _feeling_ alright?” he asked, and this time, Barry could hear real concern in the speedster’s voice. Barry tried to control the flushing (which was undoubtedly rising) in his cheeks as Eobard pressed a calloused hand to his forehead. He scooted away instantly, saying hastily, “I’m fine, Eo – I just needed to walk around. I’ve been…feeling tired lately.”

At this, Eobard let his hand drop back to his side. “Then you should get some rest,” the man said, his brows furrowing together. “I’ll explain the situation to Caitlin and Cisco –”

“No, it’ll pass – just give me a few minutes,” Barry fibbed. He avoided looking at Eobard in the eyes – he was terrified that if he _did_ look at him, his cover would be completely blown.

“Well, then, if you’re sure…” Eobard reached over and swung open his bedroom door. Barry stared at him, stricken, until Eobard said calmly, “You can take a break in here – this is the quietest room in the house.” He gestured inside. “Just come back out when you’re feeling better.”

Barry hesitated. “Eo,” he started to say, but the man was already hurrying away.

Barry watched him leave – and with a sigh, he let his forehead bump against the wall. A million thoughts were racing inside his head – he felt as though his heart was going to explode out of his chest – he was torn between running after Eobard and spilling everything out right now –

He kicked at the wall – hard – and promptly kneeled over in pain. “ _Fuck_ ,” Barry hissed, hopping around on a foot. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ ” He crashed through Eobard’s door and fell against the bedroom floor, rubbing at his foot ruefully.

This was exactly the kind of stupid stuff Barry Allen got himself into whenever he started to crush on someone.

And for God’s sake, out of all the women and men in the world, it just _had_ to be Eobard Thawne.

* * *

 

Barry startled back from his seat as a laptop snapped to a close in front of him. He jerked his head up to see Eobard staring down at him with pursed lips. “Do you know what time it is right now, Barry?” the man asked, swiping the laptop out of Barry’s reach. The young speedster groaned, running a hand through his hair impatiently. “I don’t know, Eobard,” he said wearily, “what time is it?”

“One in the morning.”

 Barry’s lips parted. “No way,” he said, craning his neck at the alarm clock sitting on Eobard’s nightstand. Only, sure enough, the alarm clock announced the time – there was something somewhat haughty in the bright red numbers sitting in the black screen. (Or maybe that was just Barry’s drowsiness catching up to him.)

“I can’t believe it,” Barry groaned softly, letting his head fall against his arms. “I – how long have I been working?”

“A while,” Eobard replied simply. He pushed the laptop to the other side of the desk. Barry rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, only now feeling exhaustion settle in. “I can’t believe it,” he repeated, more to himself than to Eobard. “I…I know I could have done the report in a few seconds, but I thought I could just do this on my own and – man…” He blinked up owlishly at Eobard. “Sorry,” he finished lamely, stumbling up to his feet. “I should get out of your hair…”

“No,” Eobard said, lifting his hand. “Barry, you’re tired – you might as well stay here.”

Barry stopped short. The older man looked tired, too, with his glasses slightly askew and his appearance overall looking rather rumpled. Barry felt a flare of guilt well up inside of him. If he had been working all this time, Eobard must have been awake, too. “I’m sorry,” Barry said again. “I really shouldn’t –”

“Barry, you’re exhausted,” Eobard said pointedly. He gestured to the bed. “I’ll sleep on the couch – you’ll be fine in here. You can wake up and get to work tomorrow morning.”

“I should take the couch,” Barry instantly argued.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Eobard shook his head. Before Barry could come up with anything else to say, he was picking up the laptop and walking over to the bed. Barry watched wordlessly as Eobard tugged back the blankets and gestured at the mattress. When Barry didn’t move right away, Eobard sighed, “Barry, it’s no problem.”

“This is the second time you’ve let me use your bedroom for something,” Barry murmured.

“Really? I didn’t know that.” Eobard adjusted the laptop in his arms. A smile quirking at the corner of his lips, he said, “ _Barry_. It’s fine. I don’t mind.”

Barry sighed, but started to walk for the bed anyways. He kicked off his shoes and sank into the mattress, staring up at Eobard. It was an awkward angle – Barry could make out every detail on Eobard’s face this way, down to the different colors in his eyes. ( _Dammit_ , Barry thought furiously to himself.) And for a moment, the two held their gaze at each other, both unsure what else to say.

“Use the covers,” Eobard finally said, bending over to drag the blankets over Barry’s legs. “It can get cold in here.”

“Thanks,” Barry whispered, trying not to sound as breathless as he felt. For a split second, he felt Eobard’s fingertips brush against his chest – and though it was covered by a thin t-shirt Barry had decided to wear, the simple touch sent sparks up Barry’s spine. By the time Eobard had pulled away, Barry’s head was spinning and his pulse was running too fast for him to catch up.

“Goodnight,” Eobard said quietly, taking a few steps away from the bedroom.

“Goodnight,” Barry murmured as the lights turned off. For a moment, Eobard’s silhouette lit up in the light of the hallway outside – and then he was gone.

* * *

Barry paced the space in front of Eobard’s bed. If he really wanted to, he could burn off all his excess energy by speeding around the room, only he didn’t.

“He’ll wake up soon,” Caitlin said, relieved. She stood up from Eobard’s beside and added, “It was nothing too serious. The meta-human only knocked him out.”

“And you’re sure?” Barry asked, shooting Eobard a worried look. The older speedster had his eyes closed, his arms tucked at his sides and his face tilted just a little way from Caitlin. Barry felt something painful jerk at the bottom of his stomach. It all came flashing back – the dull _thud_ of Eobard’s body hitting the pavement, the cold and numbness that had spread up and around Barry’s body when he realized that Eobard wasn’t _moving_ – the panic Barry felt when he thought he couldn’t find a pulse –

“Barry. _Dude_.”

Barry blinked in surprise as a pair of fingers snapped in front of his face. He flicked his eyes down to see Cisco waving a hand in front of him. “Calm down,” was all the young man said.

“I –” Barry gestured helplessly at the bed. At Eobard’s still, prone form. “I’m trying.”

“He’ll be fine, Barry,” Caitlin said gently. “You’ll see. This’ll pass.”

“Besides, after all the shit we go through? It’d take him a lot more than falling of a building for Eobard to die,” Cisco shared, giving Barry’s shoulder a reassuring pat. “Okay?”

Though the tension in his muscles didn’t loosen up, Barry managed a weak smile. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “ _Yeah_. Um – thanks.” He turned again to Eobard. “I’m…going to stick around anyways.”

“We’ll be right outside – we’ve got some things to clear up, anyways,” Caitlin replied with a nod. Cisco started to make a small sound of protest, but he was abruptly cut off by Caitlin tugging him out of the room. It wasn’t until Caitlin shot Barry a _look_ did he realize what was going on around him.

_She knew._

Barry felt a small burst of gratitude at that. He slowly sank next to Eobard’s bed, feeling a smile spread across his face. His secret was safe – that, he knew.

And eventually, Eobard _did_ wake.

“Barry,” the speedster groaned, shifting from his side.

Barry instantly crouched by the bed, saying softly, “I’m right here.”

Eobard’s eyes opened. “You –”

“ _You_ fell off a building,” Barry said simply. “Or…the guy managed to throw you off.”

Eobard fell back, his facial features pulling tightly. “Head hurts,” he muttered, sounding almost indignant. “Must’ve been a fall.”

_Stay calm._

“It was,” Barry said in a small voice. When Eobard looked up at him, Barry forced on a quick smile, even though he felt as though his heart was being squeezed to death. “But you’re okay now. That’s what matters.”

_And that one time…_

He couldn’t do it.

He couldn’t go to a wedding and be expected to act like _he’s_ not thinking about marrying someone. ( _And the fact that he’s standing right there…)_

It wasn’t that Barry wasn’t happy for Iris and Eddie – he was _very_ happy for them. With Iris practically glowing in an elegant, white dress and Eddie beaming like the sun at the altar, and with everyone around them smiling/tearing up, it was impossible for Barry to feel anything but joy for the couple.

The only problem was that Eobard was standing _right next to Barry._

Of course, Eobard had been invited. (Seeing that he was Eddie’s something-great grandson…he’d have to come.) And of course, Barry and Eobard had gone in together – _by accident._ Barry had been standing in front of the church, adjusting his tie – he couldn’t get around it – and then Eobard had shown up on the steps, dressed sharply (which did _not help Barry at all_ ) and wearing a small grin on his face. And _then – God –_ Eobard had asked Barry if he needed help. So Barry stood there, trying as hard as he could not to make the flush in his cheeks as visible as it felt.

So now Barry was standing just a few centimeters away from Eobard, trying _not_ to sneak looks at him. (He didn’t know what he’d do if Eobard caught him looking. The thought alone was horrifying.)

By some miracle, Barry was able to get through the marriage vows without spontaneously combusting at the imagined scenarios going through his head. ( _Matching rings. Wedding vows. Smiling at him – wait, no! Not here! Don’t think about it here! Stop!_ ) He was relieved when the ceremony was over – and everyone crowded outside of the church after, all laughing and cheering each time a camera flashed at Iris and Eddie.

And Barry was busy tying his shoelaces when he felt something thump soundly against the top of his head. He stumbled forward in surprise, brushing the thing out of his hair – and instead, found something slide into his hand. Barry was semi-aware of the roar of laughter around him – aimed at him – when he stared down at Iris’ bouquet.

Stricken, Barry turned to Iris and Eddie, who were both giggling into each other’s shoulders with equally gleeful expressions. Barry shot the two a sheepish smile before waving the bouquet weakly in the air. “Thanks,” he shouted lightly after them.

“Having thoughts already?”

Barry turned to look at Eobard. “What?”

Eobard grinned. He tipped his head at the bouquet. “Seems like you’re next.”

“I…” Barry flushed. He stared down at the bouquet. “Um – I don’t –” He laughed nervously. “I mean…yeah. Yeah, if you believe in that kind of stuff.” He shoved the bouquet behind his back, heat settling uncomfortably over the back of his neck. “Uh – you’re coming to that party tonight, right? The one celebrating Eddie and Iris? They just…uh…need to take photos.”

“Yes, Barry,” Eobard replied, the look on his face slightly amused. “I’ll be there.”

“Yeah,” Barry smiled. “I’ll you then.” He lifted the bouquet again. Still feeling warm, he (almost shyly) handed it over to Eobard. Barry didn’t miss the way his eyes seemed to widen in surprise – but a second passed, and with a small laugh, Eobard took it. “I guess this is your way of telling me to find some look?” he asked lightly.

“Something like that,” Barry replied, rubbing a hand behind his neck. “But…” He stared at Eobard. The older man was looking at him curiously now, his steel-colored eyes wide and expectant. Barry felt his heart skip a beat – and ripped his eyes away. He was so close – he could blurt it out right now – put everything out there –

“I’ll see you later tonight,” Barry only said, and gave Eobard a quick pat on the shoulder before darting away. 

\--

The lights stumbled and skittered over everyone, splashing people in blues and pinks and neon greens. The music was loud – but not ear-splitting loud. There were people dancing – whether it was just a casual, nonchalant swing of the hips or the careless, wild hand-clapping and jumping motions, the room was practically thrumming with energy.

Barry found Eobard with his tie casually slung over his shoulder, talking and bobbing along to the music with Caitlin. Barry watched Eobard for a few seconds, unable to do anything except stare in growing awe –

And then Eobard turned to Barry, a coy smile on his lips. “I was wondering where you were,” the older man exclaimed over the music. “What are you doing?”

“Yeah, Barry!” Caitlin cheered as Barry made his way towards the two. She gave Barry a quick wink, and giving Eobard a light tap on the shoulder, she said, “I’ve actually got to run – I promised Iris at least one dance. See you two later!” She gave Barry another unnecessary wink – and then Barry and Eobard were alone.

At first, the two men couldn’t do much except look at each other and laugh at the other’s less-than-graceful movements.

“You know, you would think this would affect our dance moves,” Barry said at last.

“Must have missed it,” Eobard replied lightly.

“I –” Before Barry could answer, the song promptly switched.

“Alright, alright,” the deejay shouted over the microphone. “Enough of that party business – grab the nearest partner – and start getting cozy! C’mon, who said that the married couple should be the only pair that gets some lovin’?”

Barry tilted his head up at the ceiling in bewilderment as the lights dimmed. He was, despite the situation, suddenly grateful for the light switch. He didn’t like to think about how panicked he must have looked. He dared himself not to look at Eobard.

“Well,” he heard the older man say dryly. “That was quick.”

“Yeah,” Barry managed to say. “Very fast.” He worked up the nerve to shoot a glance at Eobard – and almost looked away when he realized that Eobard had also been looking at him.

Only Barry _didn’t_ look away, and neither did Eobard.

“I…” Barry paused. His heart was beating loudly in his chest – he felt slightly light-headed, but he still extended his hand. “Shall we?”

Eobard hesitated. He looked down at Barry’s hand. “Barry,” he said softly.

“Yeah?”

“You realize the deejay meant for this dance to be for…couples?” Eobard’s words were quiet.

Barry felt his heart flutter nervously. Now would be a good time to withdraw. He still had time to pull away – to laugh and say, “Oh, right!” or “Yeah. I’m just messing with you!”

Barry swallowed. “I know,” he replied. “So?”

He was almost sure Eobard wouldn’t take his hand – that maybe he’d walk away, or just try to laugh it off.

But then he felt Eobard’s hand slide into his – and then the two were making their way onto the dance floor.

No one seemed to notice at first. Barry and Eobard slipped between the other couples, and the two paused again. Barry’s hand was still wrapped around Eobard’s.

“I guess…this is where we dance,” Barry said in a small voice.

“You’re going to have to lead me through it,” Eobard replied. Barry was surprised to hear that Eobard sounded just as nervous as Barry – maybe even a little more.

“You don’t know how to slow dance?”

“No,” Eobard replied. “I just want you to…lead me through it.”

Barry squeezed Eobard’s hand. He didn’t relax until he felt him squeeze back. That gave him the courage to turn – and guide his other hand into Eobard’s. He stood away from him, their hands clasped lightly together. Barry and Eobard were about the same height – so Barry found that he had to look into Eobard’s eyes as the two slowly made their steps. This was, to Barry’s relief, not all that bad.

Barry could see Caitlin and Iris standing behind Eobard now. Both women were wearing bright smiles. Iris had her arm wrapped around Eddie’s waist, and Eddie, like his wife, looked – if anything – glad. As Barry watched Caitlin whisper something into Iris’ ear, it dawned to him that maybe, the bouquet falling on his head wasn’t an accident.

His eyes flitted back to Eobard. He could hear some of the notes of the song playing swell around him – and for a brief moment, Barry thought about how in the movies, this was always where the main character kissed the love interest. Right when the music reached its peak.

But Barry didn’t move forward. He only held onto Eobard, silently hoping that he wouldn’t trip or fall over or do anything else of the sort.

“You are…rather light on your feet, Mr. Allen,” Eobard said, his words coming out more like breaths than actual words. “This isn’t your first time dancing.”

Barry managed a smile, albeit it was an embarrassed one. “When I was in…high school, there was this whole unit where we had to learn how to ballroom dance. I wasn’t really sure what the gym teachers were thinking, but they thought it would be proper for us to learn some better manners. I guess you…can’t really forget.” He lifted a shoulder. “But to be honest, I didn’t like the unit.”

“No?” Eobard asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“No,” Barry shook his head. “Most of my partners were better at stepping on my feet than actually dancing.”

“And how about me? Have I stepped on your feet yet?” Eobard asked.

Barry adjusted his grip on Eobard’s hand. He felt something warm spring up his arm as Eobard (almost automatically, it seemed) twined his fingers in the spaces between Barry’s fingers. “No,” Barry managed to say. He felt as though he was whispering. Maybe he was. “You…haven’t. Which is good. Good…dancing partner.”

“Well, you are, too. A good dancing partner.”

“Yeah…”

Okay, _now_ they were practically whispering.

Barry heard the dying notes of the song. Any moment now, the song might switch – or it might transition into a smoother, even slower song. Either way, Barry didn’t stop moving. He couldn’t let go of Eobard knew. He… _liked_ this. Eobard’s hands felt warm against his – comfortable – comforting – _good._

“Eobard,” Barry murmured.

“Barry?”

There were only a few seconds left in the song. Barry knew it. He didn’t dare look at anyone else. He flitted his eyes down Eobard’s face – from his eyes, which glinted in the dim light – to his lips. “I’m sorry,” Barry said quietly, “if I step on your toes.”

And then Barry leaned forward, brushing his lips lightly against Eobard’s. It lasted only for a few seconds – Barry let his lips linger for a full two heartbeats before he pulled away. He started to drop his hands from Eobard’s, ready to walk away and –

But Eobard picked Barry’s hands up again, and in a low voice, the older man said, “Barry, I’m going to have to apologize in advance now.”

Barry stared. “For?”

“Possibly stepping on _your_ toes,” Eobard responded. Barry was suddenly caught in Eobard’s lips again, only this time, neither was bothering to let go. Barry leaned back a little, his fingers still tangled into Eobard’s hands. He closed his eyes – and let everything happen around him.

It was impossible to kiss with lips fully closed. Barry had to angle his head away – and he thought it would be an awkward transition (the first time he kissed someone was in his senior year of high school, when he dated this girl he couldn’t remember the name of. She had been nice; Barry remembered that much. Only their first kiss was a bit…bumpy. Barry briefly remembered how their noses had crashed together at one point, and not at all in the flattering way.), but there wasn’t anything awkward about this situation. Eobard responded perfectly, his lips catching Barry at the right moment.

When the song finally ended – when the lights started to go back to its original brightness – Barry and Eobard pulled away at the same time.

Barry couldn’t count his heartbeats. He couldn’t keep track of what else was going on around him. He thought he saw Iris and Caitlin standing nearby him – but even then, everyone’s faces just seemed to fade out of focus. Even when the music took for a bouncier, happier segue, Barry couldn’t pay attention to it.

Finally, Barry asked, “Do you…want to get out right now? We’ll come back, but…”

Eobard smiled, and Barry felt his heartbeat go up a notch. “I think that can be arranged.”

\--

Barry stumbled back into the bed, breathing hard and just barely catching onto Eobard’s bottom lip. He could feel Eobard’s hands traveling under his shirt – and Barry gladly let him continue, letting his head fall back against the pillow. Eobard kissed him hard, one hand cupped over the side of Barry’s neck and the other working at Barry’s zipper.

“Eo…” Barry panted. “ _Eo…_ ” He was breathing harder than he should be. Eobard was doing this. This was happening.

“Here,” Eobard murmured, almost _nibbling_ the soft skin behind Barry’s ear. The young speedster felt electric sparks run up his spine. He tilted his body up to meet Eobard, his hands making work of the older man’s pants and shirt. In no time at all, Barry had thrown it across the room – and then he tugged Eobard by the shoulders down to him. Barry felt Eobard laugh into his lips as their torsos rubbed together – and Barry couldn’t help but to smile.

As Barry’s pants were tugged and abandoned on the other side of the room, he heard Eobard say quietly, “I’ve… _never_ been able to tell you anything, Barry. Not about _this_.” Barry angled his face away as Eobard planted long, taking kisses down the side of his neck. With each touch, Barry felt as though he was becoming more and more alive. More _here._

“Couldn’t say anything, either,” Barry managed to say, propping himself up on an elbow. He wrapped an arm around Eobard’s bare, muscled back – tugged at the waistband of the older man’s boxers – but it seemed that Eobard had already gotten the point. Barry heard the slight rush of fabric against skin – only unlike the pants or the shirts, the boxers weren’t thrown too far.

Barry met Eobard’s eyes again. “Are you sure about this?” he breathed. “Do you want to?”

A smile played over Eobard’s lips. “Barry Allen,” he said, his voice quiet and coarse, “I’m sure.”

Barry gave Eobard a faint nod and whispered, “Then come here.”

\--

There was only a thin blanket covering Barry’s lower half, but even then, he was too warm. He could hear his breaths harshly leaving his lips – he could see his own chest rising and falling as though he had just come in from a particularly intense run. (In some ways, he had.) His muscles – as strong as they had grown to be – were tired and loose, and he just knew that all signs of sex were there – flushed cheeks, slightly swollen lips, previously neatly-combed hair completely tussled.

Barry swallowed and tilted his head a little to the side to look at Eobard. The older man, if anything, looked even more obvious than Barry himself. (His dark hair was a mess. His pupils were still dilated, and there were even some pink marks outlining his shoulders. _Eobard had great shoulders, anyways._ )

“Party’s still on,” Barry managed to say. “Iris and Eddie are probably wondering where we went.”

“I think they know where we are,” Eobard replied.

“Mm…” Barry grinned. “We’re still going to have to go back. It’d be rude to not show up after.”

“I agree…” Eobard stretched out his arms. “Just give it a few minutes…so that we don’t look too alarming to the other guests.” Barry let out a quiet laugh. He started to roll away from the bed, but he felt Eobard wrap an arm around his waist. Barry’s grin widened as he looked over his shoulder to face the man.

Eobard didn’t even have to tell Barry what he wanted. The younger man slipped almost naturally into Eobard’s waiting arms and stared up at the ceiling. After a long pause, Barry asked again, this time in a quieter voice, “Are you sure about this? Do you want to?”

And again, Eobard replied, “Barry Allen, I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> **EDIT - I know it was hard to keep track of the scene-changes - there was a little technical issue on my part. However, I've fixed it so it would be easier to tell when there's an actual scene-change.


End file.
